Legends of Remnant
by johnathankwolik
Summary: (RE UPLOAD Fixed spelling errors and spacing) What would of happened if the Dragon Elders failed to stop Malefor? The Dragon world is on the brink of destruction and no hope is in sight the Elders decide to flee the Dragon Realms for good but end up in a world teetering on its own destruction with a new purple dragon born will he be able to end this chaos?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys this my first ever fan fiction my writing isn't the best but I hope to get better. I haven't written since I was in high school, If anyone has any ideas please leave them in the comments and any links to FanArt enjoy!**

Malefor, the first of the purple dragons was one of the wisest, toughest, and the only Dragon to master all the elements was to be hearalded as the savior of all dragons bringing peace, justice and hope to all Dragon kind. But as fate would have it Malefor grew in pride and his insatiable lusting for power led him to become arrogant. The elders fearing he would become unrestrainable led them to banish him to exile from the Dragon Realms. With hatred and malice in his heart he turned to the dark side of the aether unbeknownst to anyone else making him even more powerful.

With his new found strength he wagered an endless war against his kin in an attempt to decimate and overturn the world to be reborn in his image. The elders sought to contain Malefor in the well of souls, Malefor being the cunning and deceitful being he is out witted the elders ending there last hope of defeating him. With the Dragon Realm now on the verge of being swallowed in utter despair, the few remaining elders convened discussing what they should do. With the ever present feeling of imminent death looming over their heads adding stress to their already strained discussion, many ideas were brought forth on how they could stop this calamity from further happening but none stayed long in discussion with many elders shooting down any idea that didn't favor their own. With the world unraveling more and more as both day and night pass the council was no more near any decision than when they started. Many elders began to give up on their own ideas and lost hope, accepting their fate as is and ceased to show up to council. With the numbers dwindling one Dragon named Pyrdyrth the most outspoken of all the others put forth the idea that it was perilous to continue fighting and should build a portal to escape. At first many objected fearing they would lose their beloved belongings and sacred objects, also raising objections as to where this gate would lead them. With rising accusations and threats to be removed from the council with insanity, Pyrdyrth stood fast against the onslaught eventually winning over the rest of the councils favor granting him permission to begin construction immediately. When the portal was finished many from all over were gathered in the capital city awaiting to crossover, the portal was one of the largest ones ever built in the Dragon Realms being adorned with fine Jewels and dye, it was named after the Great Sea Dragon that brought the dragons to the Dragon Realms. With Malefor's forces at the door the Portal sparked to life with the ground slightly shaking giving off a feint blue glow as energy quickly rushed into the arches of the portal. Because time was short the portal was hastily programmed for any lush green hospitable world. With there destination set the Dragons rushed through as if the world would be torn asunder if they hesitated.

 **Well this is the end to chapter one I will be starting chapter two soon in future chapters they will be more thought out and structured**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello guys back again with chapter two sorry the first chapter was short these next few will be short until I can get home I don't have enough time to write atm Incase you are wondering this takes place before RWBY starts and Spyro will be born in Remnant instead of the Dragon Realms. Also I'm thinking of an OC team for Spyro possible team names ( STAFF, RASH, JSPR (Jasper), SYRN(siren)**

For many it seemed a normal day in the city of Vale as any, that is if you could call being under the constant threat of Grimm attacks normal. Everyone went about there day like they always do, teenage girls shopping, fathers just getting off of work, mothers cooking and kids playing around their house. It would of been normal had it not been for a colossal sized portal opening up in the bright sunny sky of Vale.

The portal seemed to increase in size quickly covering a large portion of the sky, with the portal increasing in immensity. Children stopped playing Mothers stopped cooking and fathers fascinated at the odd sight stopped there vehicles in the streets with some almost colliding with each other even going as far to get out and stare, few asked questions as if there fellow citizens could offer up a critique or an explanation.

More and more people began to gaze upward at the histrionic sight before them as if some other worldly force took possession of there bodies forcing there eyes into the big swirling abyss before them filling them equally with a cascade effect of awe, wonder and fright rushing towards them as if it were a pack of feral beasts chasing its prey through a small opening.

As quickly as the portal had expanded it also halted its progression as if it were a drunkard driving a car hastily applying his or her brakes to keep from colliding with the object in front of them. The portal had been opened for a mere few minutes but had seemed in just a way as it were an eternity when abruptly legions of Dragons flooded the sky as if it were an invasion of some sort.

All sorts of dragons from every color type continued to pour through the portal turning what was once an awe struck people into a terrified and anxious horde. Children began crying, Mothers began screaming, and fathers began calling local authorities as if their lives were hanging in the balance.

More and more dragons poured out of the opening, it was just as if people had formed a collective mindset as a consequence to the influx of these assumed invaders. people began running away from the scene as though they were criminals fleeing their retribution. Swarms of people run through the streets, what ever trace of chivalry and common decency was abandoned as people fled to shelter. People pushed, stomped and kicked anyone in there way, women and children were even subjected to the abuse for reasons that seem so petty now. Nevertheless in that time in that shocking, frightening and daunting moment it felt just as though the shackles that bound the gates of hell were thrusted outward shredding the very fabric of reality itself.

Fear continued to pour through the crowd, police forces were dispatched to combat and direct the distraught crowd funneling them into nearby buildings. Some officers were caught off guard at the sight of the multitude of winged creatures.

"Ar... ar... we under attack or something" said one officer.

"What the hell? Are those a new type of Grimm?" Said another officer.

One police captain was barking orders to other officers when he noticed the the two officers staring at the sky captivated by the spectacle before them.

"What are you two doing get back to directing the crowd" said the captain quickly going back to barking orders again.

Both men halted there glares recontinuing there work as the occasionally glanced at the portal. Once the last Dragon came through the opening the portal began to recede within itself as fast than it had opened, returning the sky back to it's phlegmatic firmament. The dragons had been caught off guard at the sight of a fully fledged civilization before there eyes.

"What now" said pavyss looking concerned.

"I thought we would've landed somewhere less developed" said Jyges with contempt in his voice.

"Great just great we spent all that time and money to build a portal to escape our destruction, just to be herded right into the slaughter house" said Omus sensing the rising fear from the natives below.

The dragons had not made landfall so that they would avoid any confrontation between them and the natives.

"Maybe we could make some sort of offering to show that we have no intention of harm," said one lower elder named Avrem.

"And do you know how to speak there language? Who's to say they won't kill us as soon as we send an envoy!" Said Omus.

"Why not just kill them they don't look like much" said one elder. "Looks can be deceiving" said another. As the dragons were arguing on what they should do the Kingdom of Vale sent dispatches to the other Kingdoms requesting support for this unknown congregation above its capital city.

Hunters and huntresses were also called upon believing this might be a new species of Grimm, they were put on stand by when no reports of these creatures were attacking anything. Once word reached the other kingdom a council was called to decide what should be done with this potentially new foe. Council men and women argued for hours on what is there best option,with reports coming in verifying that these beings have no known hostility and with the Great War still fresh in their minds not wanting to incur any unnecessary bloodshed.

They sought a peaceful solution but wanting peace is one thing, how would they be able to communicate with them? What if one of there propositions is offensive to these beings that is even if they are sentient. How would you even communicate with a creature that has no cognitive capability.

Questions, they found more questions than answers to there dilemma they couldn't just sit around all day, they had to act fast before something that could upset the already fragile and teetering relationship that they have plunging them downward into a spiral of potential chaos that no one wanted.

"I can't allow that Pandora's box to be opened" thought one councilman named Oscar Sloan.

Oscar Sloan a representative of Vale is a man in his late thirties with jet black hair, green eyes, and fair skin he some what handsome with a calm and quiet demeanor. A charismatic man able to out debate anyone standing in opposition to him though that is rare for him these days. If he wanted he could have most of Vale in his back pocket but Oscar is rarity among most politicians especially one of his stature, no Oscar is not like his colleagues who seek political gain.

He is truly a man of the people with their best interests in mind perfect? No but honorable he hails from the impoverished part of Vale knowing what it's like to be under the weight of the Bureaucrats thumb, he sought to Change that when he signed up to be put on the ballot fellow candidates mocked him for his up bringing while it is true he never went to school due to being poor he successfully taught him self how to read and write while also studying law as well but he had one thing most of his fellow candidates didn't have .

Sure they had degrees from Ivy League schools and were great intellectuals they didn't have the heart or the passion for the people as he had, so while they were eating and drinking and laughing letting there money do most of the work. He campaigned tirelessly working day and night hosting rallies and talking to the common people, even those who disagreed with his views.

It came as a shock when he won a landslide victory for a seat on the Kingdoms council. It was then no surprise when "the man of the people" was selected to represent vale on this special meeting. Hours had past still no one could agree as to what appropriate measures should be taken.

After all it's not there fault no one has ever had to communicate with an entire new species no amount of protocol could prepare them for this moment, they had to act fast the fate of Vale possibly all of Remnant stood in the balance. Life or death, peace or war.

Tension was thick in the room Oscar could read it.

"We have to do something soon The Kingdoms are getting impatient and Atlas is preparing for war!" Said one councilman slamming his fist onto the table causing it to shake while the others were un moved by the sudden outburst.

The one female councilwoman looked back at the other two

"he's right we must reach a consensus soon, I am vouching for setting up communication with them".

The fourth man sitting in his chair with eyes closed and slightly hunched over the table pinching the bridge of his nose in between his thumb and pointer finger spoke.

"We have been through this countless times before how are we going to speak to these creatures if we can't speak there language" said the man with a hint of annoyance in his voice while opening up one eye to look at Oscar who had been sitting quietly in his chair this whole time.

"So anything you have to offer? You haven't spoken once during this whole charade, cmon I heard stories about you, you have got to have something up inside that head of yours so just spill it already"

said the fourth man again with a mix of sarcasm and annoyance. It was Oscars turn to speak.

"If I had a solution I would of brought it forth" said Oscar still sitting.

Oscar then got up and began to pace the room tuning out the sounds of his companions arguing in the background. He did this often back at home in Vale when he ran into tough decisions usually he was the one that had the answer but this time there was no clear answer both options had both good and bad consequences the problem was which one could they bet on, it was like his favorite game of poker only this time the odds were stacked against him towering over him at un measurable heights he couldn't even fathom.

The arguing and bickering continued through his whole thought process, his mind was racing like how a computer processes information at the speed of light, his mind came back to all the reports. None showed hostile intent from these beings.

"Just what did they want?"

He thought, his mind continued deeper and deeper into thought drowning out reality around him it felt as if he was drifting through some ethereal plane of thought disconnected from all reality.

He remembered one report showing these creatures were traveling with what appeared to be caravans meant to ship large quantities of items with no noticeable weaponry.

"Could they be hiding them? Highly unlikely" he thought he also noticed almost none of them had any weapons or armor on them except for those whom he assumed were protecting there leaders.

"If this was an invasion they would have attacked already easily overrunning Vale's defences"

he thought again. He continued in more thought mulling the information over in his head like one stirring stew in a pot.

"What if it isn't an invasion but they are refugees fleeing an invasion themselves" he pondered on this thought for a while before silencing the other three.

"After reviewing the latest reports I have found something that could help bring us to a more thorough conclusion." Oscar said with a plain expression.

"We'll spill it" said the man still slouching.

"Please anything you can provide even if its little should be sufficient" said the woman.

"Look I'll keep it as simple as possible I don't believe these creatures have any ill intentions" Oscar said as he took a sip of tea.

"How can you be sure" said the other man

"it's because the vast majority of them are unarmed only those who appear to be armed I presume are there leaders guards considering how close they are to them. Also the ships they came with? They also show no signs of armaments but are in fact cargo vessels"

said Oscar walking around flaunting his charisma.

"What do you think they are then" asked the other three. Oscar walking nonchalantly towards the table picking up his tea says "it's simple they are refugees."

Unbeknownst to the Dragons that the natives are beginning to draw up peace talk ideas the Dragons have also decided to attempt to communicate with them. Just how they don't know Pyrdyrth alongside his fellow elders are stumped as how to communicate with them.

"Do we have any spells that could allow us to speak there language?" Said one elder. "most of what we had was lost when the temples were raided by Malefor" Said another elder.

"Cursed be him" thought Pyrdyrth "even in this new world we are still affected by him"

as ideas were passed around Pyrdyrth Said

"even though the scrolls were lost we could still have our best mages concoct something quick even if it isn't perfect we need something soon" he paused

" I fear this peace won't last long."

The elders agreed with him and sent for the best mages brought through the portal, it took at least one full day for them to make an enchanted communication stone. The elders quickly brought it forth to Pyrdyrth, as the elders reconvened and discussed how they should approach the natives and who should go one guard approached them interrupting their conversation to notify them of a large metallic object approaching.

Back in the council room the 4 representatives decided they would approach them with a peace offering of various precious jewels along with gold and silver. They also decided Oscar should be the one to go since he had great Charisma, Immediately they called there respective Kingdoms informing them on what conclusion they reached they also contacted Atlas to have a transport ship loaded with the requested cargo.

To say that Oscar was afraid would be a half truth sure he was well aware of the danger but was confident enough in himself to provide adequate peace talks, and if by adequate peace talks meaning loading up a gigantic ship with the some Remnants most valuable items hoping things would become peachy then yes he would. It was around midday when Oscar came aboard the craft he expected to see tons of cargo but was caught off guard when he saw a man inside drinking.

The man was around the same age as Oscar he just like Oscar had jet black hair, unlike Oscar the mans hair was short and had spiked bangs while they both had black hair the man was a lot more leaner and fit. He ha piercing red eyes with a white and gray suit with black pants. Oscar recognized him instantly as a teacher at Signal Academy and also as a famous Huntsman.

"Hello" the man said "my names Qrow."

Qrow stuck out his hand to greet Oscar, Oscar not wanting to look stupid grabbed Qrows hand and shook it firmly while saying

"I know of you, but I never imputed a request for a bodyguard no offense though if relations do go south I don't think you could take them all on"

both men stopped shaking hands

"Vale thought it would be best if you did have one just In case besides you would be surprised at what I could do, even if I can't take them all on I could kill enough of them so that you can get the hell out of dodge if need be" said Qrow.

"Fair enough" said Oscar astounded by the mans willingness to sacrifice himself few people have that trait today he thought.

"Well enough standing around let's have a seat we'll be taking off soon" Said Qrow with Oscar following behind.

The Craft took off quickly and within a few minutes they had reached the outskirts of the mass formation of Dragons. As they drew closer to the Dragons Oscar was amazed at the size and beauty of these creatures. No sooner than later a large orange Dragon who looked to be well into his late stages of life approached the craft with some sort of carved glowing stone in his hands.

"Here we go" said Qrow as The emerged at the top of the modified aircraft with the cargo ascending along with them.

The platform lurched to a halt as they were now on the outside. Oscar shivered at the rush of cold air scolding himself for not bringing a coat. There was silence for a few minutes before either of them moved they just stared at each other with the two humans in utter awe while the Dragon had a bout of anxiety well up in him. This was being recorded live and broadcast throughout the entirety of Remnant.

It was if the entire world stopped no one worked no one drove everyone was glued to their TVs or scrolls using what ever they could to get a glimpse of history in the making. To say that the tension was thick would be an understatement of the century. Oscar thought to himself

"everyone is watching, everyone" Oscar paused.

"If I screw it up now." Oscar gulped he couldn't even begin to think of the consequences if he failed in bringing about peace in this odd encounter.

As Oscar finished up his thoughts he saw the dragon come closer bending over stretching his arms out far and wide as if he were reaching into some ferocious beasts cage, he beckoned the two to come and touch the stone. Oscar and Qrow looked at each other locking eyes in agreement. They slowly approached the large Orange Creature hesitating at first to touch the stone but ultimately caving into curiosity. At first it seemed as nothing changed but they soon understood why.

"Hello" Said the Orange creature with hesitation and anxiety in his voice. Neither Qrow or Oscar could speak feeling as if their mouths were bound shut, every muscle, every fiber of their being inside there body was tense. Pyrdyrth could see the mix of awe and fear in there faces. He was at a loss for the moment, yes he was blessed with oration but no amount of talent could have prepared him for this. Silence hung in the air thickening the atmosphere around them. Again the Dragon mulled over in his head what he should say.

Hesitating for a moment thinking to himself "why not start with my name,

" he was looking down at this point away from the biped's faces. The dragon then looked back at the two and said "my name is Pyrdyrth."

 **A/N: Well gee that took along time to write this one I had fun with I meant to go into more detail with the Dragons leaving their world but I ran out of time with the first chapter with this one I forgot to go into details in certain areas now that I look back I plan on structuring the chapters out more doing that in future chapters thanks for reading see you in the next chapter**


	3. Chapter 3

" I can't believe it" thought Oscar.

Was he really talking to a creature from another world? Feeling a sense of amazement come over him. His mind raced as he thought what his first words would be, surely this would go down in the history books of Remnant. Oscar knew he couldn't screw this up.

"What was that old saying again" he thought for a moment.

"First impressions are everything." He remembered, feeling the full weight of the reality of his situation come crashing down on him. If he messed this up he could bring un paralleled disaster upon Remnant that not even the strongest Grimm or the Great War couldn't match.

It was up to him now, gripped with anxiety he slowly mustered up the words reciprocating the greeting the large orange beast had said just moments prior.

"Heh..." he stuttered "he... heh... hello" Oscar stuttered again barely able to form the word.

More silence between the three. Oscar this time pushing up any last bit of courage he had while Simultaneously pushing away any trace of fear. Oscar then straightened out his posture, locking his legs and slightly puffed out his chest began to speak with more confidence than he had before.

Oscar drew in a breath holding it for a moment before he opened his lips to speak again. Oscar had to speak louder this time due to the roar of the engines drowning out what he said before.

"My name is Oscar Sloan, Council member of the Kingdom of Vale and honorary Representative of Remnant. I bid you fair greetings" Oscar said proudly.

" I assume you came in peace" Oscar quickly added on.

Another moment of silence. A slight breeze passed through the small assembly slightly blowing both Qrow's and Oscar's hair off to the side before the wind subsided returning the hair back into there groomed place. The dragon however due to the lack of hair seemed like a boulder remaining unmoved throughout the ordeal.

The dragon towered over the two humans showing no emotion in what would assumed to be his face. His eyes a dark shade of red looked intently at the two.

It was Qrows turn to speak to the dragon,

"since we have started off giving out our names I too shall offer mine." Qrow looked up at the dragon hand still on the stone.

"My name is Qrow Branwen Teacher at Signal Academy and a Huntsman" said Qrow.

The dragon remained silent studying the two before him. Oscar realizing the creature remained silent spoke again,

"well now that the formalities are done with let's get down to business." Said Oscar relaxing himself more.

"I won't hold back anything so as long as you remain truthful yourself Pyrdyrth" said Oscar eyeing the creature.

"Agreed" said Pyrdyrth quickly speaking in a soft monotone voice.

"I assume you would like to know where we come from" said Pyrdyrth.

"I believe that would be the best place to start" piped Qrow while Oscar just kept watching the creature.

"First and foremost we are Dragons, we hail from a land called the Dragon Realms." said Pyrdyrth with a booming voice.

Both Oscar and Qrow listened closely.

"For eons our race prospered with our ability to harness magic few went hungry limiting the amount of wars in our realm."

Qrow interrupted, "wait what is magic?"

This too sparked Oscars curiosity but he remained silent letting the creature who he now found out is a Dragon continue. The dragon was suprised at the question and a bit annoyed that he was interrupted, he always held disdain for those who interrupted others especially when he talked about his favorite subject which was history.

"Where to begin" he thought, he had only mentored a few dragons in his lifetime and it had been ages since his last.

Even then the youngest hatchling understood the basics of magic and how to feel it. He thought to himself for a moment stealing glances at the two bipeds before him.

" Well to put it simply magic is a force that can be felt, moved, and manipulated to benefit the user and others around them."

Taking a breath he continued on

"we dragons use magic for almost anything, it can also manafest itself in different elements earth, air, water, and fire are just some examples."

The dragon said proudly boasting in his knowledge.

"I see" Oscar replied, "so it's like dust then" Qrow chimed in.

"Excuse me?" Pyrdyrth said with a puzzled look on his face

"dust it acts similar to your magic but it is a physical object that has to be mined, we Huntsmen and huntresses use it alongside our Aura which is a manifestation of our soul allowing us to accomplish great feats of strength and skill." Said Qrow still wearing a blank expression on his face.

Oscar a bit annoyed that Qrow shared a vital piece of information that could of given them the upper hand Incase relations went south.

"Interesting I'll have to study this dust thing at a later date but anyways back to my story."

Pyrdyrth continued where he left off explaining all the history of the dragons including the prophecy of the purple dragon and how every ten generations one would be born that would become the most powerful of them all establishing peace and justice for all.

He also explained how Malefor the first of the purple dragons grew in pride eventually rebelling against his duties and swore to destroy the world and remaking it anew. Both Oscar and Qrow were unnerved at that last remark.

"So how did you get here then" asked Oscar inputting his first question.

"I was getting to that." Chided Pyrdyrth with more annoyance in his voice.

" We knew we couldn't defeat him so us Elders convened on what could be done about this situation, the idea was that we would be able to seal him inside the well of souls making it less harder to contain his magic." Pyrdyrth sighed

"when that failed the remaining elders reconvened as to what we should do next many days were spent arguing, bickering, and threats of expulsion from the council. After I argued tirelessly saying it is hopeless to continue fighting I drew up plans to have a large portal constructed, we built the portal in our capital city seeing as it was the last place untouched by Malefor and his forces, needless to that peace wouldn't last long when the portal was finished Malefor and his forces were nearing the city. Fearing impending doom we rushed to start the portal not caring where it would lead us, once it activated we herded everyone through before the portal closed. We rigged it to blow as soon as it closed needless to say we didn't want him chasing us. When we came through we honestly didn't expect to encounter a fully fledged civilization below, we are just as shocked as you are." Said Pyrdyrth planely.

"Well at least it's for a noble cause" thought Oscar feeling a little sympathy for the Dragon.

"Well in that case since you have so kindly explained who you are I will explain ours, this world is called Remnant. To be more precise you are currently on the continent of Sanus"

explained Oscar who noticed the Pyrdyrth's expression change from nothing into what he believed was curiosity. Oscar continued on with the history of Remnant filling him on the details of the Great War and other major events. He also explained that Remnant is home to two races one human and the other faunus, he also spoke of the Grimm and the ever consistent threat felt by them.

These discussions continued throughout the day closing at sunset and ending with the agreement that the dragons could settle just outside the city. As the meeting was wrapping up Oscar inquired about the stone asking if this will be needed in future discussions. Pyrdyrth replied

" No, not only does this act as a translator but it also allows us to learn your language the longer we speak while holding it the more I absorb." He looked at them both before saying

"and vice versa."

Both men were more than happy to let go since they have been holding it for hours.

"We shall meet again same time tomorrow I have to get back and bring my report" said Oscar. Pyrdyrth replied

"very well then I too need to get back to the others, farewell friend let this day bring us everlasting peace between our races."

Both parties made formal goodbyes, Oscar watched the mighty dragon spread his wings and take flight sending a gust of wind back towards the two. Oscar and Qrow braced themselves against the beat of the wind causing them to stumble backwards a bit.

When Oscar looked up he saw how far the Dragon had made his way from the aircraft, he had completely forgotten about the cargo onboard but lucky him he didn't need it. To him it seemed as if the conversation went smoothly albeit they hit a few rough spots but other than that,

"mission accomplished" he said with Qrow nodding in agreement.

Once they were safely inside the aircraft the engines roared louder slowly turning around and heading back to Vale. Oscar didn't know what lied ahead of him but he felt as if by fate he would be successful.

 ** **A/N: Wow guys just finished ch 3 I'm really excited as to where I am taking this story it probably won't be until Chapter 5 Spyro will make his appearance, I really want to flesh out this backstory before then it will make the story seem less two dimensional****


	4. Chapter 4

Ever since the arrival of the dragons, the people's minds have been captivated by them. News stations have been running like clockwork reporting on the latest updates coming from the council. The councils meetings were long and drawn out this time various groups had formed with polar views on the dragons and them being on Remnant. Some were sympathetic to them while others fearing for the future of their kin. They believed if not already then later the dragons would become hostile to the natives of Remnant. This new council set up to decide the future of the dragons on Remnant drew more representatives from the four kingdoms. With the dragons presence currently held in Vale, Vale had been allotted more seats than the other Kingdoms.

Oscar and Qrow arrived outside the building reserved for foreign relations. The building was dual purpose with one tower housing foreign dignitaries while the other served as office space, the central building contained the council room. The architectural design had two symmetrical towers connected at ground level by a three story building, the towers themselves were much higher, rising up seeing as if they were close enough to kiss the clouds. The building itself was mostly metal with the base of both towers and the building connecting the two made of something like marble only stronger. The outside walls were adorned with various sculptures while the yard had two large fountains with a path intersecting the two going up steps to reach the entrance of the building, the fountains were rectangular while expanding outward in a circular shape in the middle of the fountains. Various trees and flowers also dotted the courtyard.

Oscar stopped for a moment looking up at the tall building admiring its architecture before pushing through the crowd of reporters and citizens hosting both pro and anti dragon protests. Both Oscar and Qrow continued through the crowd ignoring the barrage of questions and cameras, with the occasional cheer or insult being flung at them depending on what view of the dragons that person had. Oscar remained expressionless throughout the ordeal considering he had been use to it ever since he took office, he chuckled to himself thinking he might miss this if and when he ever decided to retire. The same couldn't be said for his friend accompanying him, Qrow being a quiet man never enjoyed the limelight, letting the anger slip giving anything and anyone around him a look of annoyance as he continued following shortly behind Oscar.

Making their way past the final reporter they stopped in front of a pair of large mahogany wood doors, almost as if by magic the doors swung open inward granting them and only them passage through as officers fended off groups of reporters and protesters trying to pry their way through to get inside as though it were a place of refuge. As the pair walked through two men in cerimonial military dress standing opposite each other. They offered their greeting as they have done countless times before, began to close the doors in unison as Oscar and Qrow walked through.

As they walked to their assigned seats they had stopped occasionally to offer greetings and courtesies to fellow representatives. Various representatives had been in conversation for what it seemed to be a while, some were talking about the previous meeting letting there disputes being known. Others had been taking about multiple topics such as current events while others discussed sports, weather, who would win the Vytal Festival, and some were discussing what they thought of the dragons.

The time was 7:45, the meeting wouldn't begin for another 15 minuets. Oscar sat down in his seat with his bodyguard sitting next to him. Oscar then began to pull out a fat stack of papers quickly scanning them before putting them in order. He then arranged them to the right of his nameplate, while Qrow took out his flask and began to drink. Oscar glanced at him he wondered how out of all the other Huntsmen and Huntresses he got stuck with one that was a drunkard. Not that Oscar didn't drink he was more reserved than his colleagues who lived to get drunk, he abhorred the idea of getting drunk thinking it foolish to reduce ones ability to think rationally.

Oscar glanced at his watch, 2 minuets left it read. He continued to sit in silence until they began.

The council chamber was mostly made of hewed mahogany wood, the floors were dark blue carpet with gold lining on each side. The room itself was a half circle with three rows of desks forming a crescent around the council president's podium.

The room that was once filled with conversation ceased as the president pounded his gavel on his podium signaling to the rest to take their respective seats.

The chamber became quiet as Representatives made their way to their respective seats. Once everyone had been seated the President opened up with a speech as he had done every meeting. The president was an older man in his early 70's he had short combed white hair and blue eyes He was a bit fatter than most not quite getting use to his metabolism slowing down. if it had not been for his age he could of eaten anything and not gained a single pound like when he was younger, but those days were gone. Unwilling to change his diet he would make his doctor angry quite often saying "if I am going to die let me die with my stomach full". His name was Robert Pearson.

When the President had finished giving his speech the council was divided up into two groups one for and against The settlement of the dragons on Remnant. When the division had been made members from both sides drew lots to see who would speak first. When the lots were cast, the pro settlement Council members won the first turn to showcase their arguments. When their time was up the same happened for the other group. Both sides had made valid arguments while some were based purely on emotion not in anyway bringing reasonable solutions to the problem. This continued until lunch when the president called for a recess pounding his gavel onto the podium. Some Councilmen and women began to stretch as the got up off their chairs while others simply walked towards the door with their stomachs rumbling.

Oscar got up with everyone else, he hadn't gotten a chance to speak that morning nor the previous meeting as their time had been cut short on that day. Oscar made his way towards the cafeteria arranging his thoughts as he grabbed a tray from the stand making his way slowly through the line. He had one hand on his tray while his other hand was occupied with his notes.

Once he had gotten his food which was a Chicken and Caesar salad, club sandwich, strawberry yogurt, and a tall glass of milk he made his way towards an empty table by a window looking out to the courtyard. He set down his tray first with his notes sitting to the right of the tray not long after that Qrow sat down opposite of him with a Burger, Fries and a milkshake.

"So" said Qrow as he took a bite of his burger. "What do you got up in that mind of yours? Surely you have something that would break this stalemate." Qrow paused as he took a sip of his milkshake.

"Not that I don't enjoy being your bodyguard and all but this has been going on for too long. The dragons have been living in sub par conditions for days and they have started to become restless." Qrow paused taking another bite.

"We have been lucky that their hasn't been a breech of Vale's border, who know what they might do if they get attacked by Grimm." said Qrow reclining in his chair putting down his burger to take a swig of his flask before looking back and forth between his milkshake and flask then deciding to dump the whole thing into the shake itself.

Oscar looked at the sight with disgust in his eyes. "Well" Oscar paused lifting his arm to scratch his back. "I have been looking over my notes from the past few days." Oscar reached for his notes shuffling them between his fingers pausing for a quick moment before resuming. "you and I both know that it is impossible to send them back to their world nor any other."

"Right" said Qrow. "Sending them back would be sentencing them to death and it would also open up the possibility of the problem spilling over into our world, nor can we send them to any other world without being able to Recreate the portal that they came through."

"Which is an impossibility in of itself we have no idea how much their physics deviate from ours nor do we have the manpower or strength to achieve such an accomplishment" Said Oscar.

"not to mention they didn't bring with them the blueprints to make one when they came through" Said Qrow taking another drink while staring at the table.

Oscar looked back at his notes again before speaking up. "It seems to me that the biggest problem is not that the Dragons are here but where to settle them."

"Go on" said Qrow looking at him confused

Oscar placed his notes back down bringing his hands back up to motion his thoughts. " What I mean is that I believe the opposition believes is that if we were to settle them here on Remnant they would be settling near Human and Faunus populations it would place a strain on resources getting to those population centers. Which I do agree it would but what if we didn't settle them near Humans or Faunus."

"So you're saying let them loose in the wild to fend for themselves facing off against countless Grimm? What if they don't survive." Argued Qrow.

"That is not what I am saying, well kind of but what I meant was to give them their own place. You know that continent just north of us? Why not just give it to them it hasn't been inhabited by any Kingdom in years nor does it look like it will in the near future, its free real estate honestly heck it even looks like them" said Oscar.

"True but wouldn't you say its risky? After all the reason it has been uninhabited were due to the High Levels of Grimm on that continent" said Qrow.

"Yes but I believe those dragons are capable of much more than they let on not to mention their size plus I already thought of having Atlas's military involved with securing a place of settlement for them" Said Oscar.

"And if they don't?" Said Qrow with one eyebrow raised.

Oscar leaned in and sighed "Lets hope for the best."

Lunchtime had ended and the council was back in session with them resuming their tireless arguments. The council continued like this for four more hours. Oscar looked at his watch noticing they had one hour left he signed thinking he won't be able to speak yet again. Just as he had finished that thought the last person of the opposition party had finished speaking. The president looking tired had been resting his head on his hand dosing off a few times during the meeting. After the last person had finished speaking he looked at his watch noticing one hour left sighing. He then looked over to where Oscar had been seated realizing he hadn't spoken once during the meeting.

"I have noticed you haven't said anything at all during our meetings" said the president looking at him sluggishly.

"I haven't been graced with the chance to speak your honor" said Oscar humbly.

The president Yawned. "My apologies, must be my dementia" said Robert cracking a joke at his old age while everyone chuckled quietly.

"Anything that you can say that might bring an end to this meeting so that I can retire would be wonderful" said Robert yawning again as he shuffled in his seat.

" I do your honor" Oscar stood up holding his papers in front of him."

"My fellow councilmen and women for days on we have been discussing this matter yet not reaching a single conclusion. Yes it was unexpected never in my life would I have thought we would encounter beings from another world yet here we stand. For days I have been silent on the matter reading the reports and continuing my talks with the leader of these beings whom we know as dragons. I have watched carefully and listened to the arguments of both sides by which both raise reasonable complaints." Oscar paused as he panned over the crowd

"For if we are to reach a decision we must ask ourselves these questions. Do they mean us well? Where will they go? And how can we support them if they were to live in our cities? Even though I sympathize with settling them on Remnant we must think this through." many from the opposition side scoffed at Oscar.

"The fact is we cannot support them nor can they settle inside of our towns and cities. First of all their size, we would have to spend fortunes remodeling the cities to accommodate their large stature. The most important of all is resources are already stretched coming into the Cities, taking in such a large population will eat up resources intended for the native citizens of the Cities. So what do we do then? If we cannot allow them to settle surely they must be removed from Remnant. The problem is they cant, during my initial talk with the dragon known as Pyrdyrth I came to know most of their history and the reason for them being here. For in their lands they had a prophecy that a purple dragon would be born every ten generations bring peace and justice to the dragon realms, but the first purple dragon known as Malefor abandoned his duties and pursued selfish passions ultimately bringing an end to their world. With their end in sight they drew up plans to construct a great portal to flee their destruction, with the enemy near they hastily fired up the portal not caring where it brought them thus they ended up on our world. So then they could just build another portal right? No. The portal took immense resources and time to build not to mention the scrolls containing the blueprints on how to build them are lost. So what then? We cant afford for them to stay here nor can they leave it seems we are caught in a predicament." Both sides were watching closely now even the president ever tired as he was seemed more lively than before.

"Fear not for I do have a solution to our predicament." Oscar at this time took out a large map of Remnant putting it on display.

"The Kingdoms are too populated to settle the dragons inside any of the towns or cities even if we divided them up evenly, so my solution is to give them the continent north of Vale. It is currently uninhabited and no Kingdom has current plans for expansion there, any questions?" Oscar stopped and looked at everyone.

"That would be suicide!" Said one councilman. "There is a reason why that continent is currently uninhabited it is crawling with Grimm." Said another.

Oscar was bombarded with an onslaught of objections quickly refuting them. "Look I know it is dangerous I expected that, unlike any of you I have been inside their current camp. Despite them having almost no projectile weaponry they have been able to keep Grimm at bay even keeping them away from the City, multiple huntsmen and huntresses have commented on that I feel they would be a great asset in our fight against the Grimm." Oscar using his charisma managed to persuade most of the council into agreement. With their time drawing to a close the president called for a final vote on the issue with most voting in favor of Oscars proposition mostly out of the idea of ending the meetings to they could go back to their respective Kingdoms.

 **AN: Welp I wanted to make this chapter more in depth with Dialogue but I have still been settling back in at my home and trying to balance other things. Plus I want to get done with this back story so that I can get to the main one. Spyro most likely will not make an entrance in the next chapter (Sorry!) Ch 6 will be the last chapter for the back story it will detail the plan to settle the dragons in the continent plus some battles too (I haven't written any battles before so this will be my first shot) idk when I'll have the new chapter out ive been kinda bored of writing and distracted with my OC Story im currently working on for Fictionpress. I hope to have the new chapter out either next month or in June**


End file.
